


Worry

by timetravelwithcamelotsdetective



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelwithcamelotsdetective/pseuds/timetravelwithcamelotsdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is hurt and while Arthur takes care of him to help him get better he realises how much he really does need Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Worry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704496) by [Jake91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake91/pseuds/Jake91)



> Thanks to Katie-Beth for the prompt :)

“MERLIN!” Arthur cried as he turned seeing Merlin fall to the ground before his eyes, “NO!” He charged at the bandit who was about to kill his manservant, thrusting his sword into the Saxon’s stomach, killing him in an instant. “Merlin…” He gasped, falling to his knees by the man’s side, pulling Merlin’s head into his lap “Merlin, Merlin keep awake, keep talking to me Merlin” he glanced round but there was no one there. They had brought no one else along on this mission, it had been a secret mission, no one was to know, “Merlin, I’ve got to get the tent and a fire set up then I’ll look after you, okay?” he tore a piece of his tunic off wrapping it round the deep gash in Merlin’s arm, “I’ll be five minutes, keep awake Merlin!” he dashed off, collecting firewood as quickly as he could striking up a fire as quickly as he could.

“Arthur… Arthur please, it’s fine” he heard Merlin gasp out  
“Shh… shh… Merlin, you don’t need to talk… is there anything you need?”  
“I need you… to stop fussing” he chuckled weakly, “Just… gather the blankets and make sure I’m kept warm then everything will be fine…”  
“I can’t… I can’t lose you, Merlin, okay? You’re the only friend I have  
“I’ll be fine, honestly… Just let me rest, I’ll be fine in the morning”

So all Arthur could do was sit and wait. He made sure he had enough water, was warm enough, redressed the wound twice, and all the while worried like hell. It was strange, his feelings had stopped feeling like friendship and felt… it seemed – though surely it can’t be – like he was in love with the fool.  
The night was long, he didn’t sleep, he couldn’t leave Merlin’s side. Merlin’s night was full of nightmares and Arthur spent numerous hours soothing him, stoking his hair and cooling his head with a damp cloth.

The morning broke with a crisp, clear sunrise. The birds were chirping in the skies, it held the promise of a gorgeous day. Merlin stirred, mumbling something as his eyes opened, glowing gold in the morning light  
“Hey” Arthur whispered to him, cupping his cheek in his right hand “How are you feeling?”  
“Much better, thanks” Merlin replied, smiling softly. Arthur couldn’t resist his feelings any long; they had been building for many years, he knew that, but that night had shown him something more, something deeper than he had ever realised before. He bent forward and kissed Merlin softly on the forehead  
“Never do that again, Merlin”  
It took a moment for Merlin to reply, a blush spreading up his cheeks, “I’ve waited… Oh Arthur” he smiled back at the tired man above him, “Thank you”  
It was the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
